Walk Me Home (Ramène Moi à La Maison)
by MademoiselleJ-Lilouu
Summary: ...Enjolras/Eponine..."Tu n'as pas à rester." Elle lui dit ça à chaque fois qu'elle travaille tard et qu'elle est responsable de la fermeture. Il hausse les épaules. "Ça ne me dérange pas." Traduction de la fiction de LemonStar.


**Coucou tout le monde ! J'arrive ici avec quelque chose de très inattendu, une traduction ! **

**Je suis tombée sur cette fiction il y a un bon bout de temps déjà et, avec la gentille permission de l'auteur, je l'ai traduite ! ;) **

**Cette fiction appartient donc à LemonStar, allez voir sur son profil si vous savez lire en anglais parce que ses histoires sur les Mis sont géniales ! **

**Disclaimer : L'histoire est de LemonStar, les Misérables appartient à M. Victor Hugo et moi je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette fic ! **

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

"Tu n'as pas à rester."

Elle lui dit ça à chaque fois qu'elle travaille tard et qu'elle est responsable de la fermeture.

Il hausse les épaules. "Ça ne me dérange pas."

Et c'est ce qu'il lui répond toujours avant de continuer à lire un de ses lourds manuels de droit ouverts sur la table en face de lui.

Elle baisse la lumière, s'assurant tout de même qu'il en ait assez pour lire, et elle fredonne pour elle-même tout en essuyant le comptoir et les tables avant de mettre les chaises dessus. Il avait l'habitude de lui proposer de l'aide mais le regard qu'elle lui a donné quand il l'a fait lui a appris à ne plus jamais lui redemander. C'est son travail et elle peut le faire toute seule.

Enfin, une fois que la dernière tasse est lavée et essuyée, elle délie le tablier noir autour de sa taille et le laisse dans le bac sous le comptoir. Il est déjà debout à côté de la table et il grogne quand il étire ses bras et penche son dos en arrière. Il empile ses livres au fond de son sac et met sa chaise sur la table avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

Il sort dehors et attend qu'elle éteigne les dernières lumières et verrouille la porte du café Musain en toute sécurité.

"Tu n'as pas à me ramener chez moi."

Elle lui dit toujours ça après qu'ils aient commencé à marcher sur le trottoir, laissant de l'espace entre eux mais étant assez proche pour que leurs bras se frôlent.

Il hausse les épaules "Je vais par-là de toute façon."

Et c'est ce qu'il lui répond toujours, même s'ils savent tous les deux que son appartement est dans la direction opposée.

Parfois ils ne parlent pas. Ils se promènent et profite du calme de la nuit qui les entoure et quand ils arrivent à la porte d'entrée de son immeuble, ils se souhaitent mutuellement une bonne nuit et il s'attarde un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'intérieur, avant de faire demi-tour et de partir dans la direction qu'ils viennent de prendre, rentrant maintenant chez lui.

Parfois, ils parlent durant leur promenade. De l'école, du travail, de leurs amis communs et, le cas le plus récent, de sa nouvelle collection de photographie sur laquelle il travaille et qui sera accrochée dans le centre étudiant du campus.

Et cette nuit, après qu'ils aient parlé pendant six pâtés de maison et qu'ils se soient arrêtés devant la porte, une réticence était visible sur leurs visages, comme s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de mettre fin à leur conversation.

Enjolras la regarda, les yeux fixés sur les siens et ne fit rien d'autre, sinon lui donner un léger sourire et un hochement de tête. "Bonne nuit, Eponine." dit-il calmement.

En le regardant, Eponine avait parfois cette étrange envie de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle ne lui dit pas dès la sortie du café ou quand elle le remercie de s'asseoir avec elle dès que tout le monde est parti ou encore quand il l'a raccompagne chez elle, mais cela signifie beaucoup pour elle et peut-être que si elle l'embrasse sur la joue, il comprendra les mots qu'elle ne lui dira probablement jamais.

Elle se demande si elle apprécierait autant si c'était Courfeyrac ou Grantaire ou même encore un autre de leurs amis qui ferait toutes ces choses au lieu d'Enjolras.

Elle ne l'embrasse pas cependant, elle ne sait pas comment il réagirait.

Enjolras est vraiment le plus bel homme parmi tous leurs amis -même plus que Marius, car si Marius a ce regard de petit garçon, presque enfantin, Enjolras est bel est bien un homme- mais il ne semble pas remarquer les filles qui essaient toujours d'attirer son regard, alors qu'il se trouve dans le café à étudier. En fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'école ou son nouveau cas pour lequel il doit se battre, il ne côtoierait ou n'aurait même pas besoin des filles.

Grantaire le taquine en l'appelant statue de marbre, et il y a quelque chose de vrai là-dedans.

Elle n'est pas souvent gênée mais elle a le sentiment que si elle devait embrasser Enjolras -même si ce n'est que sur la joue- elle ne serait plus jamais en mesure de le regarder en face et il cesserait probablement de l'attendre et de la raccompagner chez elle.

Ainsi, au lieu de l'embrasser, elle lui sourit faiblement "Bonne nuit, Enjolras," dit-elle doucement.

Elle hésite un instant, puis se retourne enfin, déverrouille la porte d'entrée et s'engage à l'intérieur. Elle regarde derrière elle et lui fait un autre sourire et il reste debout sur le trottoir, à la regarder.

Elle se demande si un jour il va se rendre compte qu'elle semble faire la fermeture tous les soirs. Et s'il ne le remarque pas, elle ne lui dira sûrement jamais que c'est parce qu'elle le demande.


End file.
